It is an object of the present invention to provide a two speed hub for a motorcycle so that the motorcycle may be operated at either a one to one speed or at a lower speed by a very simple hub that makes the motorcycle convertible from a motorcycle of one gear ratio to one of another.
Other and further objects and advantages will appear from the following specification taken with the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to similar parts in the several views.